


Peach's Little Princess

by J13579



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Brainwashing, Crossdressing, Feminization, Gen, Princessification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: Upon hearing the trials that Link's younger counterpart went through, Peach knew that he'll better suited as her daughter.





	Peach's Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something for Mother's day that I whipped up in under two days. Hope you guys liked it.

    Peach knew she had to do something.

    Ever she saw Young Link and heard the trials he went through, Peach knew that he was someone who deserved a mother. He was not like his older counterpart who usually gets into adventures when he’s older, he was a mere child; isolated with only Kokiri and the Great Deku Tree to keep him company. The thought of him having to take on responsibilities well beyond what should be expected of someone his age made Peach’s heart ache. She knew it was for the best to take him into her care.

    She always did wanted a daughter after all.

    All it took to bring him into her room for tea was a letter; a simple letter asking him to come over and talk to her about his adventures. Peach knew that Young Link would never come over if he knew what she had in mind for him.

    Soon Peach was pouring Young Link’s tea as the hero looked around the room. His cheeks turned red as he sat in the girlish room.

    “I’m glad you could come over,” Peach said.

    “Thank you,” Young Link drank his tea. “I can’t wait to talk to you about my adventures. You should see what I have done.”

    “Oh, I already know all the things you have done over the course of your little adventures,” Peach grinned. She put a little of her magic into the tea which would allow Peach to start her plan. The minute Young Link drank it, the magic would begin to encourage the more feminine traits of his personality, find himself more receptive to her words and become more like her. “So how about we start by talking about you personally and then we can move on to your tales?”

    “Me?”

    Peach nodded, “Yeah, I have a few questions for you, but here’s a simple one to start with; what do you do with your hair?”

    “Umm…” Young Link pondered. “Not much,” he shrugged. “I just let it be as is, maybe I’ll occasionally wash it if there’s a lake for me to swim in, but that’s it.”

    “Well, I believe I take much better care of my hair,” Peach responded, staring at Young Link’s somewhat dirty blonde hair. “I spend at least an hour on it each day in the morning, using only the finest products that a princess could have. How about I do your hair for you?”

    Before today, Link wouldn’t be too interested in letting someone like Peach do his hair; but today changed everything. “I guess…”

    “Great!” Before Young Link could respond, Peach went behind him and began rubbing all kinds of special hair products with a pint of magic to it. The hero’s hair began to grow, extending down his back as its shade changed from a dirty blonde to a golden brown like Peach’s. Then the princess began brushing Young Link’s hair into the exact same style that Peach has.

    “Ta da! What do you think?”

    Young Link stroked his hair. “It’s fine. Feels a bit weird though.”

    “You’ll get used to it,” Peach giggled. “Now, what’s your favorite color?”

    “Green.”

    “Well, mine’s pink,” Peach answered as she slowly. “I find it a much cuter color than something like blue. I think you should give it a try. I bet you’ll love it. Here, I have a dress that will look adorable on you.”

    “I don’t know,” Young Link said as Peach took out a big pink box and handed to him. “I’ll look silly.”

    “Come on, it’s just the two of us,” Peach pleaded. “No else is going to know. Besides, I think this dress goes much better with your new hairdo than your tunic. Just try it on and see.”

    “I suppose it wouldn’t be too bad.” Young Link reluctantly took the box and went to Peach’s bathroom. He opened the gift, revealing a pink ball gown with a matching pair of bra and panties, white silk gloves and red pumps.

    Young Link started with the training bra, able to hook it with some difficulty. The panties weren’t difficult either, not much different from his regular pair of underwear. The true difficulty was the dress, Young Link was unable to navigate the layers of petticoats in spite of his best efforts. But he knew who could help.

    “Peach! Can you help me with my dress?”

    The princess rushed in and could only giggle at the hero struggling with the dress. To her it almost seemed like he was swimming through the petticoats under the dress. “Here sweetie, let me help.”

    And so Peach helped Young Link get his dress on; like a mother helping her daughter get ready for prom night. She helped the young hero slipped the pumps onto his feet and the gloves onto his arms.

    “Let me smooth this skirt and… done,” Peach backed up and allowed herself to gaze at her handiwork. “What do you think?”

    Young Link skipped over to Peach and twirled in his new dress. “Oh, I love it soooo muchhh. I feel so pretty.” He could feel the soft silk covering his skin and the petticoats brushing up against his legs only made the boy feel more girlish.

    “I knew you’ll love it. You’re like a little princess” Peach grinned. Young Link’s appearance now resembled a younger version of her. The only noticeable difference between the two are Young Link’s pointy ears, but Peach knew that little difference wouldn’t matter in the long run.

    “Thank you, Peach,” Young Link giggled. “I suppose now is the time that we can talk about my adventures.”

    Peach nodded and took Young Link back to where they were having tea. They were approaching the final phase of her plan and all Peach had to do was make her proposal look enticing enough for the feminized boy. But first, she needs to deconstruct Young Link’s adventures.

    “I heard that you have been fighting monsters, putting your life at risk, is that right?”

    Young Link nodded, “Yeah, pretty much.”

    “That sounds a bit too dangerous for someone like you,” Peach responded. “You’re just a kid. You shouldn’t be going out to fight evildoers when you haven’t even hit puberty. I mean, take Mario and Luigi for example, they go through similar adventures to you. But the main difference is that they are adults. They choose to go on these adventures when they have fully matured and fully understand what the risks are.”

    “I suppose you’re right,” Young Link said. “But-”

    “That’s not the only thing that I want to talk about,” Peach interrupted. “You don’t even have that many adults to raise you properly back home.”

    “There’s the Great Deku Tree,” Young Link rebutted. “He guards over the Kokiri Forest.”

    “Yeah, but he can’t exactly look after you and the others,” Peach responded. “I think you should be looking for a real parental figure who can keep you safe and out of the way of potential dangers.

    “Like who?”

    Peach pointed to herself. “You are looking at her.”

    “W-what? You?”

    “Yep,” Peach giggled. “If you want, I can adopt you as my very own child. You can be a princess too.”

    “A princess?”

    “Yeah, I think it’s rather appropriate for you. Just take a look at yourself.” Peach turned Link’s chair towards a nearby mirror, allowing him to take a good look at his new appearance.

    Young Link could only gasp at his reflection. When he first came in, he looked like someone who can come in and beat giant monsters like King Dodongo without much trouble. But his makeover ruined that image; his hair was now much more girlish with its golden-blonde shade and it going down his back. The pink dress Peach gave him definitely didn’t help with its skirts and puffy sleeves covering up the muscles he develop during his journeys. Now, he looked like a dainty princess who’s more likely to be held captive by said monsters rather than fighting them.

    “We make such a cute mother-daughter combo, don’t we?” Peach giggled.

    “I suppose,” Link sighed.

    “You’re leaving in a few days either way, Link, which is why I am giving you a very important decision,” Peach asked. “You can either go back home and live the rest of your days as the Hero of Time, or you can give up your role, become my daughter and start your new life as a princess. Choose carefully.”

    Young Link began thinking. She knew Peach was right; why should she be fighting monsters at her age? It’s obviously too dangerous for a kid to be risking his life, constantly battling evildoers with little to show for it. But if she went with Peach, things would be different. She could be taken care of, live in comfort and can help people without hurting others and constantly putting himself in danger.

    Young Link turned her head to the other room where her tunic and equipment laid then she turned back to the mirror. The thought of putting that tunic back on and picking up that sword disgusted her. She knew she can help others without shedding blood and Peach is the kind of person who can help her do that.

    “Peach,” Young Link smoothed the skirt of her dress. “Can you be my mommy?”

    “Of course I can!” Peach pulled the former hero into a hug. “And you can be my little princess.”

    “That’ll be great,” Young Link squeaked. But before she could take on her new life, there were some parts that she knew that she will have to deal with. “But, what about my friends back home?”

    “We’ll write a letter to each of them; explaining that you’re being adopted by me and the new life that you are going with,” Peach answered. “If they’re truly your friends then they will understand why you feel that this is for the best and in case you’re worried about Hyrule, Princess Zelda has many soldiers and knights under her employ. I'm sure she'll find someone who's more than capable of taking up the mantle in your place.”

    “And what about your subjects in the Mushroom Kingdom?” Young Link asked. “What will they think of me?”

    “Honestly, there may be some difficulties at first, especially your past history and the fact that you weren't born a girl. But, with your sweet and gentle personality and your eagerness to help others, I’m sure they’ll grow to love you too with time.”

    “I suppose you’re right,” Young Link giggled. “Thank you.”

    “You’re welcome and I should give you something to celebrate.” Peach took out a silver tiara and placed it on her daughter’s head. “What’s a little princess without her tiara?”

    The two princesses giggled as one became a mother and another gave up the last bits of her old life.


End file.
